P.S. I Love You
by Ikaris
Summary: Piper deals with the aftermath of "Hell Hath No Fury" Feedback would be greatly appreciated.


This story is set in the days following the episode "Hell hath no Fury"  
  
Piper sat alone in the attic, curled up in a chair with a pad and pen in her lap. There are several candle lit. Tears glitter in her eyes as she reads Prue's obituary, yet again. She shakes herself from her reverie. "Okay, Piper, this is accomplishing nothing and is only going to depress you even more. You can do this, you are a big, bad assed witch, who regularly vanquishes demons, this is going to be a hell of a lot easier to do." Laughing at herself, she picks up the pad and pen, "Yeah right, sure it is", and begins to write.  
  
Dear Prue,  
  
"I feel stupid doing this, but Paige insists that it is a good way to express myself and my feelings about your de"[She scratches out the last two words, replacing them with the words what happened]. "Paige? She is, (you are not going to believe this) our younger sister and is a Charmed One. She is Mom's daughter by Sam, her whitelighter. Yeah, I know, I couldn't believe it at first either." "Anyways, she is a social worker(well almost one, funny how the Halliwell instinct to help others keeps rearing its head), and she thinks that I can deal better with my feelings if I put them in the form of a letter to you. After everything that has happened lately, I can only hope that she is right." "Just to bring you up to speed on the happenings here, we found Paige after she showed up at your [Piper again crosses out words, deleting she showed up at your and replacing it with Shax tried to kill her]. We were finally able to vanquish Shax, with Paige's help." "She is a nice person, but its still hard to accept her as a sister." [Looking at what she has written, Piper shakes her head. "Great, just fantastic, I'm rambling!"] "Sorry about that, this is turning out to be as hard as I thought it might be." "Okay, where was I? Oh, back to Paige, it turns out that because she is half witch and half whitelighter, her powers operate a little differently. She can move objects with her mind like you, but with a difference." "Leo, calls it 'telekinetic orbing', whatever she calls for disappears and reappears in her hand." "Its kind of interesting to watch, but she is still not very good at it." "Phoebe and Cole are still together, I know you never approved of him and I am not sure that I fully trust him but I do know that Phoebe loves him and he has helped us out." "He recently put his life on the line to save me, so I have to give him credit for that." "I guess that leaves Leo and me." "I'm not sure if Leo is able to talk with you, but I hope that he can." "He refuses to even talk to me about it, 'against the rules', he says. I love him so much but sometimes I just want to slap him." "Yes, I know that I am dancing around the subject and not confronting the issue, Prue, but damn it all, it hurts so much to even think about you not being here." "Okay, here goes." "Remember when I said that Cole had put his life on the line for me?" "Well, it was because I had gotten into a bad situation." "We had been hunting down demons(well that isn't quite true, I had been hunting down demons, Phoebe and Cole tried to keep me from getting into trouble) and we ran into a group of demons who called themselves 'Furies'." "During our fight with them, I was infected with some sort of magical smoke that caused my unexpressed anger to grow and started making me over into one of them." "I can almost here you, Prue, 'if I was looking for a makeover, there are certainly easier ways to get them!'" [Piper smiles sadly at this, a single tear falling down her cheek] "It was a close call, I came so very close to killing an innocent, and I tried to destroy Leo as well." "He says that there is nothing to forgive but I dont know if I can ever forgive myself." "Well, in order to save me, Cole used himself as bait since the Furies punished evildoers for their crimes." "The Furies and I attacked the manor to get at Cole." "To make a long story short, The Furies were vanquished and Leo brought Paige and I to the cemetary so that I could 'close the portal' of anger that was making me over into a Fury." "Paige had figured out that the person I was angry at was you." "I'm so ashamed of myself, Prue, I hated you so much for leaving me{she scratches out leaving me and writes dying]." "There! I said it! You died." [The tears begin flowing more freely now.] "I have been so angry and scared." "You were always the strong one, Prue, but you died and left me here alone to deal with these demons, with a new sister and to wake up every morning knowing that my pillar of strength was gone." "How could you do that to me?" "Dammit, its not fair!" "You never even gave me the chance to say good bye!" [Piper begins to sob and throws the pad across the attic. She pulls her knees to her chest and begins gently rocking back and forth. After a few minutes, her sobs slowly fade and she wipes her eyes.] "Way to go, Piper! Break down much?" [She gets up from the chair and crosses the room to pick up the pad, then sits back down and begins to write again.] "Sorry about that. Tension breaker-had to be done." "I guess that what I most want to tell you is that I miss you and always will." "I don't know how I am going to deal with being the 'Big Sister' and to be honest, it frightens me." "How did you manage to keep it all together?" "I dont think that you ever knew just how much I looked up to and admired you." "You always managed to keep a cool head about things and I always knew that you were there looking out for us." "Your being gone is never going to be okay, but Paige has assured me that it will get better." "Well, I think that I am all 'talked' out for now, so I will sign off." "I won't say good bye, since I know that we will be together again one day."  
"Blessed Be, Piper"  
  
[Piper stands and stretches then carefully takes the letter from the pad and folds it. She walks over to the altar and holds the letter over a candle. A thought occurs to her and smiling she goes to the chair and picks up the pen. She unfolds the letter and writes something down at the bottom. Still smiling to herself, she returns to the altar and sets the letter on fire. Dropping it into the small cauldron, she turns to gather her things. Humming a favorite song of Prue's, she extinguishes the candles and leaves the attic, as the fire burns the last of the letter and goes out, Pipers last comment is seen. "P.S. I love you." 


End file.
